Problem: A rectangular field is half as wide as it is long, and it is completely enclosed by 54 meters of fencing. What is the number of square meters in the area of the field?
Solution: Let the rectangle's width be $w$, then its length is $2w$.  So its perimeter is $2(w + 2w) = 6w = 54$.  Thus $w = 9$, and the rectangle's area is $9(2\cdot 9) = \boxed{162}$ square meters.